Yami no sharingan le sharingan de l'ombre
by Kineko
Summary: Que sait on de Kakashi? D'ou vient il? Pourquoi cache t'il son visage? Et d'ou vient le sharingan? POV de Kakashi sur son passé et sa relation avec la famille Uchiha et Naruto


Ma première fic Naruto :D Étonnamment, centrée sur Kakashi, comment il a grandi, eut son sharingan et quel est son lien avec la famille Uchiha. Attention, Kakashi est légèrement OOC et certaines révélations tiennent fortement de l'hypothèse spoilerisante, lisez à vos propre risque!  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

**Yami No Sharingan**

_Le Sharingan de l'ombre_  


_Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko, La renarde de l'ombre  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements  
Couple : Aucun pas de yaoi ni d'Het  
Spoiler: Pas vraiment, c'est surtout des hypothèses pouvant être crédible, en particulier sur le Yondaime (4ème maître Hokage) et l'origine du sharingan de Kakashi  
Disclaimer: C'est triste mais je ne possède pas Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kyubi et toute la bande. Ceci dit, l'apparence humaine de Kyubi est à moi, Haruka aussi et les gosses de Kyubi aussi (pour ce qu'on en voit ceci dit) _

Je les regardes.  
Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours fait ça. Regarder de loin, caché, sans rien dire.  
Ca as toujours été comme ça.   
Les ninjas vivent cachés dans l'ombre, mais moi j'ai vécu caché dans l'ombre d'autres ninjas.  
A savoir, celle du clan Uchiha.  
Même quand mon Sharingan s'est éveillé, je suis resté dans l'ombre.  
C'était surtout dur quand j'étais enfant, les regarder vivre sans se soucier de moi, devoir porter un masque pour ne pas leur apporter le déshonneur. J'avais l'espoir, que peut être un jour, je serais reconnu, que je pourrais entrer dans la maison du Clan Uchiha, m'asseoir à leur table. Si j'étais le seul, peut être   
Mais Itachi est né.  
Je l'ai hait dès la première seconde.  
Dès que j'ai appris sa naissance, j'ai voulu me ruer dans la demeure du Chef de Famille, massacrer sa femme et le bébé dormant dans le berceau, afin qu'il n'ait pas de descendance, que je reste le seul.  
Je l'aurais fait.  
J'avais neuf ans, cela faisait déjà trois ans que j'étais Chounin [1], j'avais déjà nombre d'assassinat à mon compte. Une femme affaiblie par ses couches et un nouveau né, ça ne m'aurait posé aucune difficulté. Personne ne m'aurait soupçonné.  
Je l'aurais fait si 'elle' n'avait pas été là.  
L'autre. La fille comme moi.  
Ma sur en fait. Même si nous n'avons pas la même mère. Quand je croyais que ma seule voie serait dans l'ombre des Uchihas, elle m'a montré un autre chemin, plein de lumière, de cris de joie, de jeux.   
'Si tu veux pas rester dans l'ombre Tête de Balai, oublie les. Ils ne veulent pas de nous et franchement, on a pas besoin d'eux.'  
On a pas besoin d'eux.  
J'ai mis des années à dire cette phrase, à y croire vraiment. Je me rappelle encore quand je l'ai fait la première fois, pendant le festival du nouvel an. On était tous là, toute la bande, Iruka Kun, Asuma Kun, même Gai était là, pour une fois plus pour voir Kurenai que pour me chercher des crosses. Je me rappelle avoir vu passer le Clan Uchiha en procession, au pied de la pente ou nous étions tous étalés, récupérant d'une soirée à faire les fous et se goinfrer de pâtisseries. Ils marchaient, bien alignés, portant leurs kimonos de fête empesés avec le blason en forme d'éventail sur le dos. Ils allaient prier au temple, puis sûrement rendre visite aux Hyuga, leurs lointains cousins. Ils avaient tous revêtus leurs plus beaux atours, les femmes portaient fièrement leurs parures étincelante, les hommes avaient fixé à leur hanche gauche leurs sabres d'apparat. En tête marchait le chef de Famille. Il ne nous a même pas adressé un regard, ni à moi, ni à ma sur assise à mes côtés. Derrière lui, son épouse, engoncée dans ses somptueuses robes de brocard, sa chevelure tirée à faire pleurer et maintenues par des piques de métal ouvragé. Toute sa chevelure sauf une mèche, longue et noire, comme un ruban de soie, qu'un petit Itachi mâchonnait joyeusement, étreignant dans sa petite main une des épingles à cheveux de sa mère.  
Il devait avoir trois ans.  
Il avait les cheveux noir de ma sur, et mes yeux sombres.  
Je me souviens que Kurenai m'a retenu par le bas du yukata, craignant sans doute que je me jette sur eux pour les massacrer, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je me suis juste levé d'un bond et j'ai hurlé pour couvrir le bruit des pétards et des feux d'artifice.  
On a pas besoin de vous on a jamais eut besoin de vous.  
Ma sur m'a imité après quelques hurlements et nous avons crié à nous en arracher les poumons, insultants le clan en entier. Nos amis nous regardaient, stupéfait, voire même horrifiés, je me souviens même avoir entendu Iruka essayer de nous calmer, sans succès.   
On a crié jusqu'à ce que le chef de la Famille nous regarde.  
Il nous as reconnut tout de suite. Ma sur est le portrait craché de sa mère, couleur d'yeux et de cheveux mis à part et quand à moi, je tiens de ma propre mère ma toison d'argent, très rare à Konoha. Il a su tout de suite qui nous étions et pourquoi nous avons criés ainsi sur eux.  
Sur lui surtout.  
Il a pali puis rougit mais ne nous as rien dit, se contentant de nous dévisager avec colère. Ho, on a eut quelques ennuis après ça, nos mères nous ont punis et quelques membres des Uhichas sont venus nous faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas intérêt à recommencer, mais sur le coup, ma sur et moi n'avons pas pensé aux conséquences.  
Il nous avait vu. Il nous avait remarqué.  
Encore deux ans ont passés. Les autres sont devenus genin, puis chounin, sauf ma sur. Malgré son talent, supérieur à ceux des gars, elle n'a jamais eut d'ambition. Elle est née avec les sharingans pourtant, un sharingan incomplet, juste un cercle supplémentaire dans ses iris de sang, mais suffisant pour lui assurer un chakra et une technique largement au dessus de la moyenne.  
Mais elle a toujours refusé de brûler les étapes, comme moi je l'avais fait. Elle prit le temps de vivre, de grandir, de mûrir enfin. Elle aime enseigner, elle a tout fait pour devenir prof, même quand tout le monde lui demandait de joindre les Anbus. Même quand le chef de la famille Uchiha voulu la marier au sein de son clan, afin que ses capacités ne se dispersent pas dans la 'plèbe'. Elle a refusé.  
Comme j'ai refusé moi aussi d'épouser une fille du Clan Uchiha.  
Mariés à quatorze et quinze ans. Alors que nous rattrapions notre enfance. Finalement, Yondaime [2] est intervenu lui même, à déclaré que nous ne pouvions pas être mariés, moi pour mon récent engagement aux Anbus et ma s pour des raisons plus basiques ayant trait à la virginité.  
Il va sans dire qu'elle l'a copieusement invectivé par la suite mais je doute qu'il y aurait eut une autre manière de faire changer le clan Uchiha d'avis.  
Nous avions du respect pour Yondaime. Après tout, c'était mon maître, celui qui m'a tout appris. C'était le quatrième Hokage, mais il était si jeune, et il faisait si peu de manière, toujours prêt à rire, à se chamailler avec les autres professeurs, à nous écouter quand on avait un problème, que j'avais finit par le considérer comme un père, ou un grand frère. Après tout, le jour ou il a appris la grossesse de sa femme, il m'a proclamé grand frère honoraire du bébé à venir et m'a très sérieusement fait jurer de lui apprendre à jouer des tours.  
Et puis Kyubi No yohko est arrivé à Konoha.  
Le renard à neuf queues.  
De la colère à l'état pur, dans un joli paquet de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, tout en griffes, en crocs et en envie de meurtre.  
D'un autre côté, je le comprend, après avoir passé près d'un siècle enfermé dans une pierre par les premiers maîtres Hokage et se réveiller pour retrouver ses terres infestées par des humains, même moi je serais légèrement contrarié.  
La guerre a été rapide. Quelques échauffourées, pas mal de morts du côté des hommes, quelques uns du côté des renards   
Parfois, le Kyubi s'introduisait à Konoha et semait la pagaille de l'intérieur. Sous forme humaine bien sur, je ne vois pas comment un yoma [3] de trente mètres de haut pourrait entrer discrètement quelque part.  
C'est lors d'une de ces incursions que je l'ai rencontré.  
Nous avions perdu le contact avec une unité d'Anbu dans une avant garde proche de la forêt. Mon unité avait été envoyé en renforts, mais trop tard. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les autres étaient déjà morts, leurs corps pendus aux poutres, une sarabande de renards dansant en dessous d'eux. Nous sommes passés à l'attaque bien sur, et c'est là que je l'ai vu.   
Il était au milieu des renards, ses enfants, le seul à être entièrement humain au milieu des monstres. A sembler humain tout du moins. Il était vêtu de vert et de brun, son kimono vaguement resserré à la taille, dévoilant ses jambes et son torse pale quand il bougeait. Sa longue chevelure, du même roux sombre que son pelage, était relevée en une queue de cheval ébouriffé, laissant échapper de nombreuses mèches folles qui retombaient sur ses yeux rouge et les marques sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas cessé de danser quand nous sommes passés à l'attaque. Il a continué à tournoyer, ses griffes lacérant parfois les gorges de ses ennemis, sans qu'il ralentisse ou s'inquiète du sang coulant sur son vêtement.  
Un bref moment, j'ai compris pourquoi il avait été vu comme un dieu par les anciens.  
Le combat cessa sans que je m'en soit aperçu. J'étais le seul survivant, les renards hissaient les cadavres de mes compagnons près de ceux déjà suspendus, une foule de jeunes yohkos m'entouraient, les crocs au clair, la fourrure hérissée. Et Kyubi approcha, piétinant le sang au sol, écartant ses enfants et serviteurs à grands coups de pieds agacés. Il s'arrêta devant moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres et me fixa longuement du regard, ses yeux de sang me vrillant le fond du cerveau.  
Sa voix avait été hautaine, moqueuse, quand il me demanda qui j'étais. Son rire quand je lui ai dit mon nom [4] m'avait glacé jusqu'aux os. Kyubi avait été un dieu, mais ce n'était plus qu'un démon.  
Il s'amusa de ma résistance quand je refusais de lui révéler les secrets de Konoha. Il leva la main, prêt à me torturer Mais il stoppa, hésitant un moment avant de baisser mon masque.  
Il me fixa longuement avant de demander si j'étais du clan Uchiha. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai éclaté de rire. Il voulait me garder comme otage. Ridicule. J'ai rétorqué qu'étant un bâtard, il ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir quoique ce soit des Uchihas pour moi.  
Il a rit à son tour, imitant mon fou rire amer, s'accroupissant quand, essoufflé, je dut me laisser tomber par terre. Puis il me sourit, un immense sourire qui remontait ses yeux et fossettes, un sourire que je vois parfois se refléter dans ceux de Naruto quand il est sur le point de faire une bêtise ou de défier un ennemi.  
Il donna un seul coup de griffe. De l'index.  
Je n'ai rien senti sur le moment, juste un bref étonnement à voir sa main s'écarter de mon visage, rouge de sang. Je l'ai vu tourner la tête vers ses enfants, leurs ordonnant la retraite. Rapidement les renards disparurent, les plus jeunes à pied, les autres par magie, et je restais seul avec lui. Ce qu'il me dit ensuite, se penchant à mon oreille, je m'en rappellerais toujours.  
'Sois égoïste gamin, soit toi même, retourne à Konoha et montre tes blessures aux Uchihas. Montre leur le cadeau que je te fais. Et quand il auront cessé de hurler leur indignation, sépare toi d'eux, sème la discorde et fait leur craindre que tu révèleras leurs secrets, Yami No Sharingan [5] '  
Puis il fit quelques signes de mains, provoquant un vent de feuilles et disparut, me laissant enfin seul sous les corps de mes camarades.  
C'est la que je sentit la douleur dans mon il gauche.  
Quand les renforts arrivèrent enfin, j'étais inconscient. Ma sur m'a dit que j'avais dormit trois jours, aussi je ne compris les paroles du Kyubi que quand je me levais en cachette des medico nin pour regarder un miroir.  
Mon il gauche était devenu un sharingan.  
Pas comme pour les autres Uchihas, qui avaient besoin de se concentrer pour faire apparaître leur pouvoir. Non. Comme pour ma sur, le sharingan était permanent.  
Cela provoqua effectivement un scandale à Konoha. Kyubi avait réussit son coup, c'était le mauvais moment pour ça, nous étions en pleine guerre et avions besoin d'être solidaire.   
Les Uchihas tentèrent de justifier ce 'miracle' de toute les manières possible, suggérant que ma mère devait descendre d'une branche cadette des Uchihas, ou que Kyubi m'avait posé une illusion, voire même offert ces pouvoirs pour que je me retourne contre Konoha. C'était trop tard pour ça. Les rumeurs d'enfants bâtards du chef de famille existaient déjà et cette fois, ma sur et moi étions la preuve vivante. Deux enfants illégitimes, dotés de sharingan incomplet certes mais permanent, supérieurs aux Uchihas légitimes.  
C'était une douce vengeance que cette humiliation publique de la famille Uchiha.  
Mais la guerre continuait, et les dissensions créées par ce scandale provoquèrent de nombreuses pertes, personne ne faisant confiance aux Uchiha. Au final, Yondaime partit seul à l'assaut du Kyubi.  
La suite, vous la connaissez.  
Kyubi fut scellé dans un nouveau né et Yondaime mourut au combat, son corps vidé d'énergie par la technique interdite utilisée.  
Dans les temps qui suivirent, ma sur et moi durent lutter. Les autres villages voulaient profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Konoha et tout nos efforts furent tournés vers la survie du village. Nous pûmes à peine pleurer Yondaime, sa femme Haruka et le bébé, qu'il fallut retourner au front. Je combattis avec les Anbus, assurant les bases de Konoha, restaurant sa gloire passée et surtout, me faisant un nom par moi même. Chaque fois que les Uchiha entendaient parler de Kakashi Hatake, le ninja au sharingan, ils devenaient Hystérique. C'était puéril, j'avoue, mais gratifiant.  
J'ai eut je ne sais combien de proposition d'alliance et de mariage des Uchihas, refusant toujours, ce qui les rendait encore plus furieux. Peu après la mort de Yondaime, un deuxième enfant naquit aux Uchihas. Un autre garçon, né afin de me supplanter, d'être encore plus puissant que moi. Pour laver leur honneur, les Uchihas formèrent Itachi et lui, essayant de réveiller leur sharingan avant l'age, les astreignants tout deux à un lourd entraînement. Et si Itachi fut aussi doué que moi, Sasuke, lui, resta longtemps sans capacité spéciale.  
Huit ans après, le clan Uchiha fut exterminé par Itachi.  
J'étais en mission et je suis revenu quelques jours plus tard. C'est ma sur qui m'annonça la nouvelle.  
'Les Uchihas sont mort'  
'Comment mort?'  
'Itachi les as tués. Personne ne sait pourquoi'  
'tous?'  
' Non. Sasuke a survécu'  
Sandaime [6] me convoqua quelques heures plus tard et me demanda de prendre soin de Sasuke, mon petit frère. D'élever ce gosse auquel je ne connaissais rien. De lui apporter une famille aimante.  
J'ai refusé. Je me trouvais trop jeune, pas assez responsable, je ne connaissais rien aux enfants.  
Prétexte. Je ne voulais pas m'occuper de lui. Je ne voulais pas d'un gamin issu des Uchihas.  
Sandaime n'a pas été dupe, mais il n'a rien dit, se contentant de me jeter un regard désapprobateur, tirant sur sa pipe avant de déclarer que Sasuke serait mis sous la tutelle du conseil jusqu'à sa graduation de l'académie.  
Lorsque je prit congé, je vis Iruka arriver, jeune professeur inexpérimenté, traînant par le col un gamin blond aux étranges marques faciale et au sourire insolent.  
Apparemment le gosse avait fait une bêtise quelconque, et aux regards las d'Iruka et Sandaime, ce n'était pas la première. Tout le temps que Iruka tempêta sur le môme, je restais à le fixer, peinant à assimiler le choc. Il avait les marques faciale du Kyubi, les yeux bleu d' Uzumaki Haruka, jolie fille au tempérament incendiaire et les cheveux blonds en pétard de Yondaime, son époux.  
Cet enfant était Uzumaki Naruto, fils du quatrième maître Hokage et réceptacle de Kyubi.  
Je l'avais crut mort avec ses parents.  
On me refusa sa garde pour les mêmes raisons que j'avais refusé celle de Sasuke.  
Si Sandaime voulait me donner une leçon, il avait parfaitement réussi. J'ai eut honte de moi. Pendant des années, j'ai eut honte de regarder Naruto et Sasuke grandir seuls, les voir pallier leur solitude par un entraînement rigoureux, l'un désirant la reconnaissance, l'autre la vengeance. J'ai eut honte de leur avoir imposé ça par fierté et égoïsme.  
Et puis arriva le jour ou ils furent tout deux diplômés de l'académie. Ma sur m'avait convaincu de prendre des vacances de mon poste chez les anbus, arguant que former la nouvelle génération serait moins fatiguant et plus gratifiant que d'assassiner ou voler.  
Ah, c'est pas elle qui doit faire avec les frasques de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.  
Sandaime m'a offert de me racheter avec ce poste de professeur. De corriger mes erreurs envers les deux garçons. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Même si j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir comment faire. Parfois, je vois notre père en Sasuke, quand il prend ses airs de Prince des glaces, hautain et méprisant, parfois je vois le gamin prostré après le massacre de sa famille, apathique. Parfois je reconnais Yondaime dans les rire de Naruto, parfois Kyubi dans ses colères et ses impulsions violentes. Ils me font peur, m'inquiètent, me touchent, m'amusent Quand ils sont abattu, j'ai envie de les consoler, quand ils se disputent de les gronder, de les taquiner quand ils sont trop sérieux pour leur age, bref d'agir avec eux comme le grand frère que je suis censé être. Mais je n'ose pas.  
Pas encore.  
Bientôt sûrement.  
J'en ai parlé avec Kurenai.  
Elle voudrait les connaître aussi, apprendre à supporter deux petits frères bagarreurs de plus.  
Dans deux semaines, c'est le festival du nouvel an. La fête ou l'on se regroupe en famille, pour faire la bringue et en général bien commencer l'année.  
Je veux leur faire cadeau d'une famille cette année.

FIN  


[1] Ninja de niveau intermédiaire  
[2] Surnom du quatrième maître Hokage, signifie tout bêtement Quatrième Maître (je crois)  
[3] Bête démoniaque  
[4] Vous arriveriez à rester sérieux face à quelqu'un qui se présente sous le nom d'épouvantail vous?  
[5] Yami no sharingan: Le sharingan de l'ombre  
[6] Troisiéme Maître


End file.
